The New Alliance
by darkerego
Summary: Humanity begins its ascension in space. Follow Commander John Harris of the ISA and his adventures.


**Mass Effect The New Alliance**

**AU fic**

**First things first: this is an AU, so things are going to be different. For simplicity, the names of planets and colonies will be the same.**

The Reapers were severally crippled by the Protheans so there are not nearly as many, though the Protheans still went extinct. Humanity develops speed of light technologies. The partner nations launch a joint space initiative designed to use this technology and hopefully travel through space. The program is a success, but it also creates issues. The partner countries resolve this by creating the ISA; the International Space Alliance. It is dedicated to exploring and colonizing in space. The Alliance makes many space technologies such as artificial gravity and suits that can freely move in zero or low gravity.

The ISA finds Prothean ruins on mars. Unfortunately, they currently don't know how to interact with it, but it confirms that aliens exist. Partnership countries realize the threat this news presents. In a short amount of time, militaries begin to create a space fleet. The Alliance military is formed. The two branches are the army and navy, the marines becoming a sub branch of the navy.

The mass relay by Pluto emits a signal that is quickly figured out. The information in the signal contains a map of other relays and how to activate them. This allows rapid expansion. Earthen governments realize that outer space cannot be ruled by them, so the ISA has its own government created.

The military base of Fort Belmayor is created. It has a small civilian populatIon, as its main purpose is to be used for military.

In 2129, aliens made contact with humanity. Multiple ships came from the relay and attacked the colony. Hostiles occupied the colony while soldiers and marines on the ground quickly organized. One cruiser and two frigates were en route. When they arrived, the enemy ships immediately fired. On the ground, a small force was able to counter the 200 hostiles, causing them to retreat.

The Alliance ships, with superior tactics and maneuvering, destroy 3 cruisers and the enemy retreats. They then guard the relay, making sure the hostiles don't return.

The Alliance announces the events that have happened. Captured enemies are revealed to be Batarian pirates. The Alliance debates on what actions to take.

The pirates return to batarian space and tell what happened. The Batarian ambassador demands that action be taken against this unknown race, saying they had sent simple mining vessels that were fired on without provocation. The council doubts this, though they still dispatch a turian patrol to the relay. Just as it is about to enter, 15 Alliance ships come through the relay. The patrol ship request reinforcements and sends visual information before powering down to stay undetected. The council is shocked by this discovery, quickly dispatching a larger force.

The council ships meet head on with the Alliance, neither side firing. The council, believing they have the upper hand, block the fleet from moving. More ISA reinforcements enter the system, causing widespread panic. The council agrees a diplomatic solution should be reached before it is too late. They order messages to be broadcast requesting a ceasefire. The Alliance translates the message and replies. An agreement is reached for the council fleet to leave and they invite this new race for formal negotiations. The Alliance appoints Helena Doris as an ambassador. Commander John Harris of the ISS Valkyrie is tasked with assisting and establishing relations with other species.

News spreads throughout the galaxy of a new race. The council offers to have a shuttle escort the ambassador to the Citadel, which the ISA accepts. The council wishes to gain am upper hand, and in secret sends a cloaked spectre aboard the escort vessel.

March 19, 0133 hours

The docking bay doors opened as the shuttle neared. Guards surrounded it as it landed. Commander Harris stood by, rifle slung over his shoulder, while the doors off the shuttle came open. Everyone in the room tensed. Murmurs of confusion sounded throughout the room as a blue skinned woman walked out. Grips tightened on rifles as some sort of device, a computer, lit up on her arm.

"Greetings, all. I am Rila T'Lore, the representative of the council," she spoke, looking around. "Is the ambassador ready?" she asked. The guards slowly backed away and raised their rifles, not daring to take any chances with an alien.

"One moment," said the commander, stepping forward with the ambassador following. "I am Commander Harris of the ISA, and captain of this frigate. I need to ask you a few questions." She bowed towards him keeping an eye on his face. "No doubt you do. It is an honor to meet you," she said. Ambassador Doris stepped forward, slightly surprised that the alien in front of her looked very similar to a human female. "You must be the ambassador, correct?" Rila asked.

While the three of them spoke, a cloaked figure excited from the escort vessel. Out of the corner of his eye, the light seemed to be distorted. John turned and started at the spot.

"Is something wrong, captain?" asked the woman.

_What the hell was that? Maybe I'm just overwhelmed from all this._

"Oh no, it's nothing. Please, continue," he said, turning back to her. "I am an asari, one of the Council races," Rila explained. "The councilors govern this region."

"How many more regions exist?" asked John.

"Outside of council space is the Attican traverse. It is a stretch of worlds on the edge of the Terminus systems," she replied.

The guards were focused on the 3 people conversing, allowing the cloaked figure to slip by. He crouched and began to walk through the ship. He lifted his omnitool and attempted to interact with the computer systems.

"What is this?" he whispered to himself. He turned as footsteps echoed down the hallway, quickly rushing into a closet.

The ambassador boarded the vessel, the asari behind her. John turned and said, "Lieutenant Keys, I want you to provide security for the ambassador." LT Keys stepped forward, giving off a quick salute and a 'Yes sir' before walking aboard the vessel. Everyone backed away as the shuttle powered on, making sure their suits were sealed. One clear, the docking bay doors opened, the shuttle slowly gliding out.

The ISA fleet anchored around the relay. John walked into the conference room and stood in front of a screen that covered the wall. He raised his arm and enerered a few commands on his Military Data Assistant, a personal arm computer that was issued to every serviceman. The screen lit up, a signal being sent to the main ships. After a moment, the faces of other commanding officers filled the screen, each looking anxious.

John saluted to his superiors, them doing the same. A general spoke first, asking, "What've you got Commander?"

"The alien that came aboard explained to us about this region, which they call Citadel Space. I'm sending you all the information I have learned," spoke John, taping commands into his mda. There was a pause as everyone received the data. The admiral spoke again.

"Much obliged, commander. Stand by for your next assignment. We'll monitor ambassador Doris from here. Lawson out," he said. The other people saluted before the screen cut off.

The clouds came apart revealing a massive station, the Citadel. Its arms were lit with thousands of lights, the outside sparkling with the light of the star behind it. Lieutenant Keys looked out the window. Helena merely looked at her nails, completely focused on the tall ahead.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the asari asked. Helena nodded her head, gazing out the window.

Moments later, the radio came to life. A metallic sounding voice spoke, "You are cleared to dock in the Presidium, C-25."

_"Yeah, you really think these aliens would let us on so easily?"_

_"Hell no, I'm waiting for them to shoot first..."_

The voices of the crewmen disappeared down the hallway. The figure sat in silence, not daring to move. He had been directly ordered by the council to gain information on their military abilities and any other information he thought necessary. He glanced at the readings to his omni-tool. He couldn't interact, only picking up local wireless signals. Muttering to himself, the figure set to hacking his way into something.

The Presidium was an oasis like place. Lakes and streams of water flowed as tall buildings doted the background. Helena turned as someone approached, followed by several armed aliens. Lieutenant Keys grip tightened on his rifle.

"Greetings, newcomers!" he exclaimed. This alien was a salarian, as Rila explained during their trip. The armed turians stopped shortly behind him.

"I am Delan Loriss, assistant coordinator of Citadel Council Security. We are here to escort you to the council chambers," he spoke. Helena bowed her head towards him saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Delan. I am Ambassador Doris. Shall we proceed?"

The group walked towards the elevators, Delan telling facts about the Citadel and the council. Helena instantly took a liking to him.

"...And that's what caused the krogan to pass out!" he laughed, causing the ambassador to chuckle. She looked up to notice they had stopped in front of the council chamber. Rila stepped forward and whispered something to the guard. The turian walked away. Rila turned to address the group.

"Apologies ambassador, but unfortunately the council is currently occupied at the moment," she spoke. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling us about yourself."

"Well, our race," she indicated herself and Keys, "are called humans," she said.

Delan spoke up asking, "What system do you come from? Surely we would've encountered your species before."

"Unfortunately that's currently classified. The ISA says they wouldn't just want to hand out our location," she replied. He nodded, understanding. "Yes, I see how that makes sense," Rila agreed.

The screen in front of him lit up, Admiral Lawson's face on the screen. John saluted, as did the admiral. "Commander, we have information for you. The techs aboard the ship discovered some sort of network. They basically say it's like an alien version of the internet, and they've found huge amounts of information."

John nodded his head, slightly puzzled. "Does this have to do with my assignment sir?" he asked. Adm Lawson looked off screen a moment before returning. "We've discovered a few things in particular that... concern us," he replied. "According to the Citadel's public resources, the areas outside of this territory are called the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems. The Traverse is considered a boundary between Citadel space and the Terminus Systems," he said.

John looked at his MDA as he received data. "What exactly are the Terminus Systems, and why are they a problem?" he asked. The screen changed to show a visual map of the galaxy with the upper region highlighted.

"The Terminus Systems are described as a lawless area with no formal government. Slavers, mercenaries, and any other illegal thing seems to flourish there," the the man spoke.

_Dammit, an entire region filled with crime._

"Our primary concern is the batarians. Their home world is located near the edge of the Traverse. That is why those ships retreated so quickly." The Admiral rubbed his nose, looking tired. "Stay sharp commander. Lawson out," he spoke, giving a tired slaute

"Thank you for the information, sir." John saluted, the screen turning off.

**F1 Marines, S6 Commandos, and Rangers are the special forces of the three branches.**

**Force recon 1, Seal 6, and Rangers.**


End file.
